Toriko: Namu's Buffet
by Kubo Edgeworth
Summary: Namu is a very skilled bishokuya and his dream is to make a Full Course that will impress his grandpa, but what happens when he meets a promising, young chef on her way to the top? Let's find out! OCxOC. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 1:** _"The Chance Meeting."_

The sun was bright and the city was bustling with the sounds of commerce.

A large, muscular man walked up in Hotel Gourmet. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, black boots. He had two gold earrings, a gold chain around his neck, black, fingerless leather gloves, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle and lastly, a black leather jacket. On the back of the jacket was a blue-haired woman in a light pink kimono, her hair was in a ponytail and she was sitting on an oar. The man had a scar on the edge of his left eye, and had his black hair in a pompadour style.

"Mmmmhh."the man moaned as he stretched his arms, "I'm freakin' starvin'!" as he exited the elevator, he walked closer to Restaurant Gourmet, "Hello sir." the maitre'd said, "Sup?" the man simply replied, "What kinda food ya got here?" he asked, "Only the best, sir." said the maitre'd, "Great!"

The man sat at a table looking over the menu when a man walked up to him, "So what will it be, sir?"

"I'll have ten of everything." he said, "WHAAAA?!" the waiter was in shock, "You heard me."

The waiter entered the kitchen with a shocked look on his face, "T-ten orders of everything." he said, causing the kitchen staff to stop and look at the waiter in shock, "Must be Toriko-san" Komatsu thought as he walked towards the door to see. What he saw surprised him, "Who's that guy?" Komatsu asked the waiter, "He didn't give me his name." he replied nervously.

After the huge meal, the man picked excess food from his teeth with a toothpick as Komatsu walked up to him, "H-hello." he said nervously, "What's up?" the man asked with a big grin on his face, "Wait, are you the head chef here?" he asked, "Cause that food was great!" Komatsu was slightly embarrassed, most people didn't compliment his cooking. "Thank you." he said, "What's your name?" the man asked, "My name's Komatsu. It's funny you ask, cause I was gonna ask you the same thing." the man looked puzzled for a moment before answering, "My name's Namu, and I'm a bishokuya." he grinned, "Another bishokuya?" Komatsu thought. Before he could stop himself, he asked the question on his mind, "Do you know Toriko-san?" Namu answered simply, "Yep. He's an old friend o' mine. How do you know him?" he asked, "He's taken me on a few of his adventures." Komatsu replied, "I even prepared the dessert on his Full Course." Namu looked shocked for a moment, "Toriko's finally put something on his Full Course? I'd better get on the ball." he thought to himself, Well I gotta go, Komatsu. It was fun talkin' to ya. Keep up the good work." Namu said. As he left Komatsu watched Namu leave and thought to himself "Is this guy as strong as Toriko-san?"

As Namu left Hotel Gourmet, he looked up to the floor which the restaurant was on and thought out loud, "That kid's good. Really good at cooking. I need to find me a good chef to team up with. Oh well, I've got something more important on my mind right now. The fish that only appears once a decade, the Puffer Whale. If it's half as good as people say, then it's gonna be my Fish Dish fore sure." As he was walking through the city, Namu saw a beautiful woman with long pink hair but didn't think much of it. Little did he know that their destinies were intertwined.

 **End of Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 2:** _"Hunter and Chef."_

As Namu came closer to the Cavern Lagoon, he couldn't help but be a little surprised by all the other bishokuya trying to get a taste of the phantom fish - the Puffer Whale. "Huh," he thought, "a lot more than I expected. Is the Puffer Whale really as good as Gramps says it is?" just then, Namu noticed two familiar faces, "Eh? OI! TORIKO! COCO!" Namu began to walk closer to his friends when he noticed another familiar face, "Huh? Komatsu? What are you doin' here?"

"I came with Toriko-san and Coco-san to catch the Puffer Whale."

"Really? Small world."

"Hey Namu, you and Komatsu know each other?" Toriko asked as he slapped Namu on the back, "Yeah, I ate at Hotel Gourmet a few days ago. He's a really good cook."

"Thank you, Namu-san." Komatsu said, politely.

"What's with all this '-san' nonsense? Just call me Namu." he said with a smile.

"All right." Komatsu replied.

Namu looked around to see the competition, "Hmm," he thought "a lot o' these guys are probably gonna jump anyone who succeeds in catching the Puffer Whales. I should probanly find someone to team up wi-" Namu completely lost his train of thought when he noticed the same beautiful pink-haired woman from the city. She was wearing a simple, green tank-top with a floral pattern on it, as well as some bellbottom jeans, a pair of heels, a light brown marquis-style belt and some leather gloves. But what stuck out about her most was her long, hot pink hair and sky blue eyes. One thing that caught Namu's eye was a large, bladed weapon on her hip. It was too small to be a sword, "Is that a kitchen knife?" Namu thought, "Wait! Is she a chef? Wait a minute. Why am I surprised she's a chef? She has as much of a right to be here as any bishokuya." just then, Toriko, Coco and Komatsu walked up to him. "Welp, we're goin' in. Wanna come with?" Toriko asked, "Actually, I've got something to take care of. You go on without me." Namu replied.

As Toriko and co. went into Cavern Lagoon, Namu walked up to the pink-haired woman, "Hey," he said kindly, "I'm Namu." she just ignored him, "Helloooo?" Namu said as he waved his hand in front of her face. Irritated, she grabbed his arm, "What do you want?!" she barked, "Easy, easy." Name said as he raised his hands as if at gunpoint, "I was just wondering what a chef was doing here."

"Care to rephrase that?" she asked, sternly. Namu cleared his throat.

"What I meant was, I knew there'd be a lot of bishokuya here, but I didn't expect to see any chefs."

"I don't need a bishokuya to protect me, if that's what you're asking." she said with an annoyed look on her face.

"That's not what I meant." Namu said nervously.

"Then what **did** you mean?" she asked as she brought her face right in front of his.

"What I meant was, it's pretty dangerous in there. How 'bout we team up to catch the Puffer Whale?"

The woman stepped back from Namu, rubbing her chin with her fingers and looking to her right as she weighed her options.

"Fine. But this isn't permanent."

"That's fine."

As Namu and the pink-haired woman walked toward the entrance to Cavern Lagoon, Namu realized something and stopped for a moment, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Tsubaki." she said as she kept walking.

"Interesting," Namu thought to himself, "Could she be the one Gramps was talking about? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough." With that, Namu and Tsubaki entered the Cavern Lagoon, not truly knowing how dangerous it truly was…

 **End of Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 3:** _"Into the Cavern Lagoon!"_

Namu and Tsubaki walked through the darkness of Cavern Lagoon. Thanks to his Gourmet Cells, Namu didn't have much of a problem navigating, but he noticed Tsubaki didn't have trouble either.

"Hey Tsubaki. Do you have Gourmet Cells too?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." she replied coldly. At that point, Namu had had enough of her attitude.

"All right, what's your freakin' problem?! I've been nice all this time and you're being a total pain!" Tsubaki turned around quickly and marched straight into Namu's face until their bodies were practically squeezing against each other.

"You wanna know what my deal is?! I'll **tell** you what my deal is! You're Namu, the Man with the Iron Will. I know you're reputation. You're a total player. Every other week, you're with a different girl, and I refuse to be the next one!" Namu was shocked.

"That's true." Namu admitted, "However, you didn't give me a chance to explain myself."

"Oh yeah?" Tsubaki said sarcastically.

"The reason I'm always hanging out with women is because of my grandparents. They formed a Combo a long time ago and have been together ever since. I just thought it'd be cool if my Combo partner was also the woman I loved."

Tsubaki was disappointed with herself. She had believed rumors of a man she'd never met and didn't even listen to his side of the story.

"I-I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Now that you mention it, all the women you've been seen with were all chefs, weren't they?"

"Yep. I was dating them, but we were also hunting Ingredients." Namu replied.

"Wait. How come you're always with a different woman, then?" Tsubaki asked aggressively.

"Not all relationships work out. Sometimes they weren't looking to be in a relationship, other times they were, but one of us says or does something stupid that we can't take back."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tsubaki said, with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Don't worry about it." Namu said with a grin, "How 'bout we start over? Hi, my name's Namu." he said, as he held out his hand.

"I'm Tsubaki. Nice to meet you." she said as she shook Namu's hand.

As Namu and Tsubaki continued through the tunnels, they sensed something near by.

"What do you think?" Namu asked.

"I think it's trouble." Tsubaki replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound.

"What the heck was that?!" Namu shouted.

"I don't know, but I think the ground is shaking!" just then, a Devil Serpent came crashing through the cave walls.

"HOLY CRAP!" Namu and Tsubaki said in unison. The large Serpent Beast let out a loud cry before rushing towards Namu.

"LOOK OUT!" Tsubaki yelled, but as the beast attacked, Namu barely moved an inch. "What the?" Tsubaki thought to herself.

"Not bad big guy," Namu said to the monster, "but I've a few tricks of my own." just then, Namu took off his jacket and threw it to the side. Namu was surrounded by orange energy, then a large monster appeared behind him. The creature was very muscular and had orange skin. It had long, black claws on it's fingernails and had three toes on each foot. It had a long, reptilian tail, and large, dragon-like wings on it's back. It's head was large and bulbous, with piercing red eyes and it's mouth was covered in tentacles. Tsubaki was put off by Namus's display, then noticed a shiny, grey substance was leaking from all over Namu's body.

"This is why they call me 'The Man with the Iron Will' Tsubaki. I can secrete a living, liquid metal from a separate set of pores and then harden it at will. I call it 'Bio-steel'"

 **End of Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 4:** _"Teamwork!"_

The Devil Serpent screeched as loud as it could as it rushed toward Namu. Namu jumped out of the way just in time to see the beast smash into the cave wall.

"This guy won't let up!" Namu said, "All right, take THIS! TENDERIZER PUNCH!" he yelled as he ran toward the beast, punching the side of it. The monster screamed in pain as it turned around to attack.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Tsubaki yelled, as she ran to Namu's side, just then she noticed indentations on the Devil Serpent's side.

"I get it," she thought, "Namu's attack left dents in it like it got hit with a giant meat tenderizer. All right, time to show what I can do!" Tsubaki unsheathed her kitchen knife. Her knife was about the size of a machete, with a capitol 'C' shaped blade with a hook on the top, it also had a brown leather grip with a sharp point at the bottom.

"Here we go. One-Sword Style: JULLIENNE SLICE!" Tsubaki yelled as she swung her knife, sending multiple vertical blades made of Appetite Energy at the Devil Serpent, cutting off it's arms as it screeched in pain.

"Impressive." Namu thought. "Okay, now for my next mo-" suddenly the beast regrew it's arms and shot them towards Tsubaki who closed her eyes, as she had no time to do anything else. As she waited for death, she opened her eyes to see Namu in front of her.

"PLATE SHIELD!" Namu said. It was then that Tsubaki noticed Namu had a plate shaped shield growing from his left arm.

"CLEAVER!" Namu yelled as he secreted more bio-steel to cover his right hand and shape it into a meat cleaver like blade, "HRAAAAGH!" Namu screamed as he sliced the beast's flesh, causing it to scream in pain once again.

"Hey Tsubaki," Namu said, looking to his teammate.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"How 'bout we finish this?"

"Good idea." she said as she nodded.

The two hunters began charging their power, and using Intimidation. Namu was once again surrounded by orange energy with his Appetite Demon behind him. Tsubaki's energy was mint green and her Appetite Demon took the form of a mint green, anthropomorphic kyuubi with four arms and three red eyes with the third one in the middle of it's forehead.

The two gourmands rushed toward the cornered Devil Serpent and attacked.

"TENDERIZER PUNCH!" Namu yelled as he punched the beast in the side of the head.

"One-Sword Style: CROSSBUN CUT!" she yelled, swinging her kitchen knife in a plus shaped pattern sending Appetite Energy at the beast's face. Between the punch to the head and having it's face slashed, the Devil Serpent couldn't take any more and fell over, dead.

A while later, after Tsubaki and Namu cut the Devil Serpent into large pieces, Tsubaki made a small grill and placed two pieces of the beast on it. As the food cooked, Namu began speaking.

"So, One-Sword Style, huh?"

"Yeah, so?" Tsubaki replied, annoyed.

"No, no. I'm just sayin' you're good at it. I don't think I've seen anyone use a knife so well."

"Thanks. It's a Melk kitchen knife."

"Woah, really?! Those are expensive."

"I've cooked for some wealthy people before."

"Really?"

"Well, it's more like they liked my cooking so well they paid me a lot."

"So, you're like a freelance chef?"

"I wouldn't say that. Oh, food's ready."

With that, the two sat opposite one another, closed their eyes, and clapped their hands together.

"ITADAKIMASU!" they said in unison, after that, they began eating.

"Wow!" Namu thought, amazed. "This is amazing. Not enough to put on my Full Course, though. I wonder how she's gonna cook the Puffer Whale. I can't wait to find out! Maybe she **is** the one Gramps talked about."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Namu's Appetite Demon was based on Cthulu from the H. P. Lovecraft novels, while Tsubaki's was based on the creature from Japanese folklore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 5:** _"The Fish Dish!"_

Finally, Namu and Tsubaki made it to the Sandy Cave Beach.

"It's so pretty." Tsubaki said, amazed.

"It sure is." Namu replied, "Welp, let's catch us some Puffer Whales!" he said, as he removed his jacket and shirt.

"Ugh! Can you keep your shirt on?! It's impolite to undress in front of a lady, ya know!" Tsubaki yelled, covering her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're blushing?" Namu asked with a grin.

"SHADDUP!" she shouted.

"Whatever. REBREATHER!" Namu said as he secreted bio-steel from his face that formed a mask over his nose and mouth.

"You can use your bio-steel to breathe under water?" Tsubaki asked, surprised.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Namu replied.

"Well before you go in, you should know about the Puffer Whale. You need to be absolutely careful dealing with them. The slightest irritation and their whole body turns poisonous." Tsubaki explained.

"You're not coming with?" Namu asked.

"Oh, um, I…" Tsubaki twitched and fidgeted, scrambling for an excuse.

"You can't swim, can you?" Namu asked, bluntly.

"I never had time to learn." Tsubaki said, looking slightly depressed, for lack of a better word.

"All right then, maybe I'll teach you sometime." Namu smiled causing Tsubaki to blush again.

Namu stretched a bit before jumping in the water. He swam for about 5 minutes before he finally found them, the Puffer Whales.

"Wow." Namu said, amazed at all the snow-white fish in the water. "All right, how did Grandma explain it? 'Remove all intent to kill until the last moment. Erase yourself from the Ingredient's senses' Something like that?" Namu stood on the floor of the underground lake and calmed himself, "LIFE ERASE." Above the water, Tsubaki could feel Namu's life-force disappear but didn't worry, cause she already knew what he was doing.

Namu slowly swam up to one of the Puffer Whales and was prepared to use Knocking, but suddenly the creature turned a deep purple color.

"Crap." Namu said, annoyed, "I undid LIFE ERASE too soon. On to the next one, I guess."

After multiple failures, Namu finally Knocked one correctly. "YES!" he thought, excited for finally catching one, "Gonna need more than one though. This might take longer than I thought."

Tsubaki waited for what seemed like hours, staring at the crystal-like water until Namu finally crawled out with about ten Puffer Whales, "I did my half, now it's your turn." he grinned at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki laid down a tarp and gently moved one of the Puffer Whales to the center.

"All right. The poison sack for each Whale is in a different place." Tsubaki concentrated with all her might, trying to find the best place to cut. She took a deep breath and gently placed the blade of her knife along the would-be neck of the creature, she took another breath and cut, turning the entire Whale purple and toxic.

"Nooo!" she said with a combination of anger and sorrow.

"It's all right," Namu said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I ruined the first dozen or so trying to get one. Keep trying." he grinned and Tsubaki nodded. After a few tries, Tsubaki got another Whale, but as she was about to cut, a voice spoke to her, "lower" it said. Tsubaki followed the voice's instruction and moved her knife lower, "Now, 5 centimeters to the right." Tsubaki followed the voice again, "Now, remove the poison sac. Scoop it out with your hands, gently." Tsubaki parted the meat of the Whale and found the purple sac. She sweated profusely, she came this far and she did NOT want to fail again. Tsubaki gently cupped the sac in her hands and began to pull slowly, "slower" the voice whispered, and she did just that until the sac was completely removed, turning the Puffer Whale a rich, golden color leaving Tsubaki and Namu amazed.

"YOU DID IT!" Namu said excitedly.

"It was weird Namu, it was like a voice spoke to me, telling me what to do."

"My grandma told me about that. She said it was called the 'Voice of Ingredients'" Namu grinned.

Tsubaki walked around the beach until she had a bunch of small sticks under her arm. "That should be enough." she said as she made her back to Namu who was lying in the sand with his eyes closed.

"Get up, ya bum." Tsubaki said as she kicked the resting metalhead.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"I need your metal for something."

"What would that be?"

"Can you make a grill with your bio-steel?"

Tsubaki rubbed the sticks she picked up under Namu's make-shift grill that was still connected to his arm until a they caught fire.

"Finally." she thought, "All right, gimme the Puffer Whale." she said as she stretched out her arm.

"Here ya go." Namu said simply as he handed her the fish. Tsubaki placed the Puffer Whale on the grill and watched the fish cook, fervently. After a while, Tsubaki could tell the fish was finally done and took it off the grill and looked around for plates.

"Umm…" she said, concerned.

"I got it." Namu said as he secreted two metal discs from his body.

The two sat across from one another again. Namu was about to devour the delicious looking and smelling fish in front of him.

"WAIT!" Tsubaki shouted.

"What?!" Namu asked, confused.

"Let me put this on first." Tsubaki said as she sprinkled some dust on the fish.

"What's that?" Namu asked.

"Just some seasoning." Tsubaki grinned.

The two closed their eyes and clapped their hands together, "ITADAKIMASU!" they said simultaneously before eating.

 **BOOM!** This taste was amazing. Namu had rarely ever tasted anything so delicious. It seemed the more he chew, the better it tasted. "Incredible." he thought, "There's no end to how delicious this is." he said with tears in his eyes. As Namu swallowed the yummy fish, he noticed how smoothly it went down. "This is it." he thought.

"Tsubaki," he said.

"Hmm?" she tilted her head, still teary-eyed from the delicious food.

"Would you mind if I put this as the 'Fish Dish' of my Full Course?" his question left Tsubaki stunned. Was it really that good?

"I-I don't mind at all." she said, blushing more then ever.

"All right!" Namu said as he pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and began writing in it.

"Is that your Full Course?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure is. Wanna see?" Namu said as he passed the paper to her, and what she saw shocked her. Aside from the Fish Dish, there was nothing on it, "How could a top-class bishokuya have such an incomplete Full Course?" she thought to herself.

With that, Namu and Tsubaki left the Cavern Lagoon, unaware that they would soon meet again.

 **End of Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Toriko: Namu's Buffet.

 **Chapter 6:** _"The King of Meats."_

Two IGO helicopters were heading towards the 1st Biotope. One had a large, muscular man in a greaser-like outfit as a passenger and was heading from the east, the other also had a passenger, but was coming from the west. The passenger on the helicopter from the west was a beautiful woman with long, pink hair and an hourglass figure, only more muscular.

"Are we almost there?" asked the woman, "Yes Ms. Tsubaki, we're almost at the 1st Biotope." replied the pilot.

As Tsubaki's helicopter landed, she heard another one coming closer but thought nothing of it until she overheard an IGO employee say something.

"Is that Mister Namu?" the man asked another.

"Sure is." the other man replied.

Tsubaki decided to wait before entering the Biotope so she could greet her friend.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't greet Namu when he arrives?" Tsubaki thought to herself, "That reminds me, I need to thank him for helping me get the Puffer Whale. I hope he doesn't mind I put it on **my** Full Course as the Fish Dish too." Tsubaki looked nervous for a moment before waving her hand dismissively, "I'm sure he won't mind. He couldn't have put it on **his** Full Course without me, the same way I couldn't have cooked the Puffer Whale if he hadn't caught all of them for me." Tsubaki began to blush as she remembered how she ruined 90% of the Puffer Whales Namu caught.

Namu yawned and stretched as he awoke from his 10 hour power nap.

"This the place?" he asked the pilot.

"Yes." the pilot replied coldly.

"Sheesh. Who pissed in **your** cereal this morning?"

"No one Mr. Namu. I'm just a little upset that you ate all the food in the helicopter in half an hour when it was supposed to last THREE DAYS!"

Namu eyes widened at the outburst.

"Sorry dude. Didn't know it was supposed to last that long. If it's any consolation, it was delicious." he said with a grin.

"Just get off my helicopter." the pilot said as they landed. Just then, Namu looked out the window to see Tsubaki waving hello. Namu raced out to give Tsubaki a big hug.

"Hey Tsubaki, how ya been?"

"I've been better." Tsubaki said in a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Namu asked nervously.

"You're crushing my spine." Tsubaki gasped again.

"Oh. Sorry." Namu released Tsubaki from his vice grip hug, and started to walk towards the Biotopes entrance.

After what seemed like hours, Namu and Tsubaki reached the Gourmet Coliseum only to find it in ruins, Toriko in the center, standing over a robot with smoke coming from where it's head used to be, a large white wolf lying on the ground, apparently dead, and a smaller wolf standing beside Toriko, and Mansam with a big grin on his face.

"There you two are," he said with a chuckle "Funny story."

End of Chapter.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I didn't post a new one coz I was busy (read: " _lazy_ "). I was gonna make the chapter longer, but having Namu and Tsubaki reach the Gourmet Coliseum right after Toriko beat up that GT Robo was too funny to not make the ending. Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review if you want, it really helps. Till next time, **_JANE!_** ( pronounced _jah-neh_ and is an informal way of saying goodbye in Japanese.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 7:** _"Onward! To Regal Plateau!"_

Namu and Tsubaki were sitting at a large table with lots of food, many of which had high alcohol contents.

"Does **everything** in your Full Course have alcohol in it, Mansam?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure does! And thank you for calling me handsome." Mansam grinned.

"I didn't say that, ya moron!" Tsubaki barked.

"The geezer's a boozehound Tsubaki. Not as much as Gramps, but still." Namu said as he devoured a large piece of Bacchus Dragon meat.

Tsubaki looked around the large room before noticing Rin eating a parfait with a Hayanpanther.

"Who's she?" Tsubaki whispered into Namu's ear, while pointing at Rin.

"That's Rikky. He's a boy."

"You know what I meant!" Tsubaki barked.

"Relax," Namu replied, "I'm just kidding. Her name is Rin. She's a beast tamer for the coliseum."

"Is she one of your 'friends'?" Tsubaki stared at Namu, her eyes like daggers.

"No, no." Namu waved his hands nervously, "She's only got eyes for Toriko Although, I'd be lying if I said I never asked her- OW!" Namu felt a sharp pain on his foot, as if a certain pink-haired chef jabbed her heel into it. "What was that for?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsubaki said, as she looked away.

"So," Toriko began, "what was that special Ingredient you wanted us to get?"

"Ingredient?" Mansam repeated, "…AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled in horror as he remembered what Toriko was talking about, "I got so caught up about what happened at the coliseum I forgot!"

Mansam proceeded to inform everyone about the Jewel Meat.

"That sounds delicious!" Namu said, drooling.

"Don't worry about." Rin said, "Onee-chan's on his way with the Regal Mammoth as we speak."

Namu, Tsubaki and the others sat and waited outside the 1st Biotope and waited for Sunny to appear with the mammoth.

"So," Tsubaki said, "what's Sunny like?"

"He's all about beauty." Namu answered, "He's also a little weird."

"How can anyone be weirder than you people?" Tsubaki thought to herself.

Just then, a large silhouette appeared.

"That's him." Toriko said.

Tsubaki was amazed. How could someone be strong enough to lift such a large beast? And with only one hand?

Suddenly, a bunch of wild beasts appeared around Sunny, only to run away as quickly as they appeared.

"Just how strong is this guy?" Tsubaki asked herself once more.

After Sunny finished talking with the others, Namu walked up to him.

"Hey, bud. How ya doin'?" Namu grinned as he slapped Sunny on the back, causing him to fidget in pain.

"As unbeautiful a greeting as only you can provide Namu." Sunny grinned slightly, before noticing Tsubaki.

"H'llo. I'm Sunny." he smiled.

"H-Hello. My name's Tsubaki." she blushed. "He's cute up close." she thought to herself.

"All right. That's enough introducing each other." Namu said as he tightly gripped Sunny's shoulder.

"Ow. What's that for?" Sunny turned to Namu.

"Oi, Sunny," Mansam began, "You said you were bringing the mammoth."

"I did." Sunny said proudly.

"No ya didn't. This is a child."

Mansam's statement left everyone in shock.

"That's just a kid?! B-But it's so big!" Sunny shouted.

"Looks like you guys need to go to the Regal Plateau and get the Jewel Meat from the parent." Mansam said as he left.

 **End of Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 8:** _"Vs. Rock Drum!"_

After Namu, Tsubaki and the others left the 1st Biotope, they eventually made it to a large patch of black grass.

"It's the Black Carpet!" Toriko exclaimed, as he began to eat the grass.

"Hey," Namu shouted, "save some for me!"

Tsubaki sighed and placed her palm over her face, "Ugh, boys." she groaned, "They have no class."

"Oh, come on Tsubaki," Namu said, "it's really good. There's even some cocomayo fruit over there." he said, as he pointed to a tree.

"Fine." Tsubaki said, as she went to get some fruit and then came back.

Tsubaki ripped some black grass from the ground and then squeezed out the mayonnaise from the fruit on it.

"Itadakimasu." she said, before eating. As she began chewing, there was a sudden jolt to her taste buds. The chocolatyness of the black grass and the creaminess of the mayonnaise blended together perfectly.

"Wow, that's really good." she said, surprised.

"Told ya." Namu grinned.

A few minutes later, a group of Rock Drum appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and began eating all the nearby animals.

"Holy crap!" Namu shouted, as he narrowly missed getting hit by one.

"All right, take THIS! TENDERIZER PUNCH!" he yelled, as he jumped up and punched the beast in the face.

The Rock Drum roared in anger.

"My turn." Tsubaki thought to herself. "One Sword Style: CROSS-BUN CUT!" she shouted, swinging her knife in plus shaped pattern, sending a wave of Appetite Energy at the beast, hitting it right in the center of the torso.

"CLEAVER!" Namu yelled, swinging his metal covered hand across the Rock Drum's neck, taking a piece off.

"Dang it! My 'Cleaver's not enough!"

Just then, the Rock Drum ripped a chunk of itself from it's shoulder and threw it at Namu.

"TENDERIZER PUNCH!" he said, punching the boulder with his metal covered arm, breaking it.

"That's odd." he thought, "My punch broke it, but my 'Cleaver' barely did anything to it's shell."

Just then, Tsubaki jumped in the air above Namu.

"One Sword Style: JULIENNE SLICE!" she yelled, sending blades of Appetite Energy at the Rock Drum.

"No more messin' around!" Namu thought, "STEEL CHOPSTICKS!" he said, covering his arms completely in bio-steel. Namu jumped on the Rock Drum's shoulder, "ARM KNOCKING!" he said, as he jabbed his arms into the beast's neck, paralyzing it.

Namu and Tsubaki breathed heavily before looking at the others.

"Good," Namu said, "they're okay."

Just then, another Rock Drum appeared knocking Toriko, Rin, Komatsu and Sunny high into the air, before looking at them.

"AAAHH!" Namu and Tsubaki yelled in unison, running back and forth, trying to avoid the angry beast.

Suddenly, Namu once again covered his arms in bio-steel, jumped up to the beast's face and used Knocking.

"Phew. That was close." Namu said.

"What about the others?" Tsubaki asked, nervously.

"Don't worry 'bout them, they'll be fine. Now help me carry this Rock Drum." Namu said, as he tried to lift the first Rock Drum they fought, "I heard Rock Drum meat is a popular snack for gourmet nobles."

"What about the Jewel Meat?" Tsubaki asked, annoyed.

"We'll eat the Rock Drum now, and eat the Jewel Meat later." Namu said, simply.

"Fine." Tsubaki replied.

After getting a good distance away from the Black Carpet, Tsubaki made a makeshift grill out of some nearby sticks and Namu's bio-steel so she could cook the Rock Drum meat.

After it was finished, Namu and Tsubaki sat across from each other and clapped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu." they said in unison, before eating.

The rich fat content made the meat chewy. It was also a little sweet, but not very. All in all, it was delicious, but not good enough for either of them to put on their Full Courses.

 **End of Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 9:** _"Hito."_

After eating the last of the Rock Drum meat, Namu and Tsubaki made their way to their next destination.

"That was delicious." Namu said, as he rubbed his stomach.

"Glad you liked it." Tsubaki smiled.

"You're a really good chef Tsubaki, where'd you learn how to cook?" Namu asked.

"Oh, my mother is a chef, and my dad's a bishokuya, so I grew up around food."

"Really? That's sorta like my grandparents." Namu smiled.

"Yeah," Tsubaki remembered Namu mentioning his grandparents being a combo and being a couple at the same time, "about them, you never told me their names."

"Oh, well…" Namu looked for an answer but couldn't find one, "the reason I didn't tell you their names is because they're pretty well known in the Gourmet Age and I don't want to live in their shadows, especially my grandfather's."

"I thought you had a good relationship with him." Tsubaki said, concerned for her friend's personal life.

"I do. I just want to surpass him one day, not because I resent him, but because I wanna make him proud." Namu replied.

"I'm sure he's already proud of you."

"I know. I just feel I haven't done anything to deserve it. That's what my Full Course is about, I wanna make an awesome Full Course that'll surprise even him."

"Sounds like he's a pretty big deal." Tsubaki grinned.

"He is. My grandpa is 'Knocking Master' Jiro."

Namu's statement left Tsubaki in shock.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"My grandma is Setsuno." Namu said, nonchalantly.

Tsubaki woke up in a daze.

"Where am I?" she said, slurring her words before noticing Namu looking at her.

"You passed out after I told you who my grandparents were." he said, concerned "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Not for much longer." A sudden robotic voice spoke, causing Namu and Tsubaki to look where it came from. What they saw shocked them. It was a robot with an anteater-like head and most of it was covered in gold, feathery fur, while the metal parts were covered with scratches.

"My name is Hito. I'm a chef in the Bishokukai."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for another short chapter, I procrastinated again. Any way, Hito's name can mean "human" however, if spelled in Japanese, his name would have the kanji for fire (pronounced "hi") and "door" (pronounced "to"). I got the idea from "Shokugeki no Soma, where one of the characters' last name was "Mito" (water door).


	10. Chapter 10

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 10:** _"VS. BISHOKUKAI!_ part 1. _"_

"My name is Hito, and I'm a sous chef for the Bishokukai. The Jewel Meat is ours so just turn around and leave. Or else." the gold GT Robo said.

"Piss off!" Namu yelled.

"Aww. That hurt my feelings." Hito said sarcastically.

"This guy's serious trouble, Namu." Tsubaki said, as she struggled to stand up straight.

"So am I." Namu replied, "Stand back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine." Tsubaki said, as she drew her knife from it's sheath.

"I know, but I don't wanna risk it. Get to the Regal Wall as fast as possible."

"…Fine" Tsubaki said, as she ran past Hito.

"Aw, no ya don't." Hito said, as he turned around and opened the GT's head to fire a beam of Appetite Energy at her before being punched in the back of the head by Namu.

"Oh, yes she does."

"So, is your will as tough as your steel? Or are you just all talk?" Hito said.

Namu said nothing.

"What's wrong? You mad I went after your little girlfriend? Oh, I get it. It's one of those 'if you ain't got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all' deals, isn't it?"

Again, Namu said nothing.

"You really ain't got nothing' nice to say? That's mean."

"Your mom has more gentlemen callers than a phone operator." Namu said, bluntly.

"See, now I have to kill you even more than before."

Just then, Hito ran behind Namu and smashed his elbow into the back of his neck.

"Ahh!" Namu yelled in pain.

Namu turned around and threw a punch. Hito dodged easily, before punching Namu in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"All right. Time to get serious." Namu said, taking off his leather jacket as an orange aura enveloped him and bio-steel began covering his body with an image of his Appetite Demon behind him.

"Eat this! TENDERIZER PUNCH!" Namu yelled, as he ran to punch Hito in the face.

"Argh!" Hito shouted, as Namu's punch connected.

"Not bad kid, now it's my turn." Hito said, as he began charging energy with a chalk white aura surrounding him. Suddeny, Hito's Appetite Demon appeared behind him, as well. It was a large, chalk white skeleton with two conjoined heads with three eyes, with the middle eye being the left eye for the right head, and the right for the left head. The eyes were blood red in color.

Suddenly, Hito rushed toward Namu once more.

"BLENDER PUNCH!" he yelled, as his arm began spinning like the blades at the bottom of a blender.

"How d'ya like **them** apples, metalhead?" Hito said, confidently.

"Not bad," Namu replied, "but you're gonna have to use a **lot** more strength than that to break my will!" he said, as metal covered his right hand.

"CLEAVER!" Namu yelled, as he smashed his cleaver-like hand onto Hito's head, making a minor scratch.

"What?!" Namu thought to himself, "What's this thing made out of?!"

Just then, Hito's head opened and fired a beam of energy at Namu's head before taking a few steps back.

Namu panted. His body was steaming from Hito's last attack.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." he thought to himself.

 **End of Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 11:** _"Vs. Bishokukai, Part II"_

Namu and Hito stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Just then, Hito's mouth opened, and another beam of energy shot out.

"Whoa!" Namu said, as he narrowly dodged the attack. Seeing an opening, Namu ran towards Hito and yelled.

"TENDERIZER PUNCH!"

 **CRACK!** Namu's fist smashed against Hito's anteater-esque head, lightly denting it.

"Ugh!" Namu groaned. "What are these things made of?!"

"They're made of a very strong titanium alloy, whereas your bio-steel is just that. Steel. Last I checked, titanium was tougher than steel. Now it's my turn. BLENDER PUNCH!" Hito said, as he punched Namu in the stomach.

"Steel might not be as tough as titanium, but it's still pretty tough." Namu said, as he took off his shirt and jacket.

Namu charged his energy as an orange aura appeared around him and bio-steel began covering his entire body.

"All that metal'll slow ya down, ya know." Hito said, as he waved his hand.

"Not if I'm strong enough to lift all the metal in my body. All my bio-steel weighs a couple of tons when it's solid, and I can bench more than that at the gym."

"You're getting cocky." Hito said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"A friend o' mine says that to people all the time and he could eat your fancy metal bird-bot in his sleep." Namu grinned.

Hito ran toward Namu and raised his arm, about to throw a punch.

"PLATE SHEILD!" Namu said, as he blocked Hito's punch with a large metal circle coming from his arm.

"CLEAVER!" Namu yelled, as he swung his cleaver-shaped right hand across Hito's torso.

Tsubaki was running towards the Regal Wall before stopping suddenly and looking to where Namu was fighting.

"Namu…" she thought, "Hold on, I'm coming." she said as she turned around and ran towards the fight.

"PEELER SHOT!" Hito yelled, as multiple blades of Appetite Energy shot out of his mouth, scraping Namu's metal-covered skin.

"Urgh!" Namu grunted, "I need to finish this. Now. SECRET TECHNIQUE: IRON-"

"Namu!" Tsubaki yelled.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to get the Jewel Meat!"

"What kind of friend would I be if I just left you here? Besides, just 'cause I'm a chef doesn't mean I'm not allowed out of the kitchen." Tsubaki smiled, causing Namu to smile back.

"She's right." Hito said, "Her place ain't the kitchen, IT'S 6 FEET UNDER, RIGHT NEXT TA YOU! REGURGITATE REX!" a powerful beam of energy came out of Hito's mouth.

"Tsubaki!" Namu yelled.

"Got it! One Sword Style: CROSSBUN CUT!" Tsubaki fired a plus-shaped wave of Appetite Energy from her kitchen knife, cutting Hito's attack into four separate blasts which Namu dodged.

Hito's mouth was almost completely closed when Namu suddenly appeared in front of him and pried his mouth open.  
NOOO!" Hito shouted.

"TENDERIZER PUNCH!" Namu yelled, as he crushed the core antenna of Hito's GT Robo, causing it to short-circuit.

"…Not bad, kid." Hito said, before his GT Robo exploded.

"Phew." Namu and Tsubaki said in unison before Namu fell backward.

 **End of Chapter.**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ **:** Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story so far. I'm thinking of doing a Boku no Hero Academia story alongside this one, what d'ya think? One lat thing; Hito's attack, "Regurgitate Rex" comes from "regugitate" which means barf and "rex" meaning king, so his attack can be "king of vomit" or "the ultimate barf" or anything to that effect. Well, see ya next time. _**JANE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 12:** _"FINALLY! The Jewel Meat!"_

Namu woke up with an aggressive headache.

"Ugh." he groaned, "What happened?"

Suddenly, Tsubaki appeared and hugged him a little too tightly.

"Namu! Thank Acacia you're all right!" she said, with tears of relief pouring from her eyes, "You got in a big fight with a member of the Bishokukai."

Namu's memory was a little fuzzy from exhaustion and hunger, but he could still vaguely remember the fight now that Tsubaki mentioned it.

"Oh yeah…" he said, "Hito…" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, at the Bishokukai Human World headquarters .

"Arrrgh!" the scream echoed throughout the base, "I can't freaking believe this! I lost to some metal-headed greaser and his squeeze?! This is Giga Horse crap!" Hito yelled.

"Hito-sama, please calm down." a small man in a cloak said.

"Shut up, Joejoe!' Hito yelled once more as he removed the suit needed to operate a GT Robo, "Where the heck are my clothes?"

"There in the locker room, Hito-sama." Joejoe answered as he followed a raging Hito.

Just then, Bei appeared.

"Hey Hito-sama. How ya do-"

Before he could finish his greeting, Hito grabbed him by the face and flung him across the room.

"Not. Well." Hito said, coldly.

As Hito found his locker, he ripped the door off of it's hinges and grabbed his clothes which consisted of red and black, zebra-print pants, black leather boots, a short, purple cloth he wrapped around his stomach, a large coat with a blue and yellow oriental pattern with fur around the neck, bottom, and cuffs of the sleeves. And topping his outfit was an orange headband he wrapped around his forehead, beneath his spiky, green hair.

"Namu…" he thought out loud, "You're dead meat." he said, clenching his fists.

As an injured Namu and Tsubaki finally made it to the Regal Wall, they were taken aback at what they saw. A giant pink GT Robo was lying in a huge crater while Coco and Sunny sat nearby, eating.

"The frick happened here?" Namu asked as he was being held up by Tsubaki.

"Long story." Coco said simply, "A story you've no doubt heard very recently, it would seem."

"Shaddup. We won, didn't we?" Namu grinned.

"Barely." Tsubaki interjected, "If I haden't come back, you'd be dead as a door nail."

Namu chuckled.

"You're right. You really saved my hide today. Thank you Tsubaki." he grinned, causing Tsubaki to blush.

"I-It was nothing." she said, waving her hand.

Suddenly, Toriko, Komatsu and a heavily injured Rin jumped out of the Regal Mammoth. However, Toriko was holding a large, brilliantly shining object that made it hard to see.

A few hours later, everyone was gathered around a large table.

"It's ready." a butler said, as he lifted the lid off the large plate, revealing the fully prepared Jewel Meat.

"Itadakimasu." everyone said in unison before eating.

As Namu took a bite of the legendary meat, a sudden surge of power shot throughout his entire body. His muscles grew so big, they ripped parts of his jacket and his body began glowing brightly, although not as bright as Sunny.

The taste was incredible. It tasted like all the different types of meat. Shoulder, rib, rump.

"It's said that different parts of the Jewel Meat taste more like specific types of meat the closer that part is to another," Namu thought, "but this tastes like all of them equally. The part I'm eating must've been near the center."

"Gouchisou samadeshita." everyone said, as they finished eating the Jewel Meat.

As Namu got ready to leave the next morning, Tsubaki stopped him.

"Oi, Namu!"

"What is it, Tsubaki?" Namu asked.

"Why didn't you want to put the Jewel Meat in your Full Course?"

"Well, I don't care much for having my Full Course intersecting with Toriko and the others' menus either. Besides, there are plenty of other Ingredients I haven't tasted yet." Namu leaned closed to Tsubaki's ear, "Between you and me, I'm aiming for the Lightning Phoenix next."

With that, Namu boarded the IGO helicopter and flew into his next adventure, unaware that he would soon not only see Tsubaki once more, but add another item to his Full Course. And it wouldn't be the Meat Dish…

 **End of Chapter.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next arc will be based on a suggestion from a fan by the name of "** pokemonking0924 **" (at least, I hope that's right). I'm still thinking of doing a "Boku no Hero Academia" fanfic, so if y'all have any ideas for Quirks for BnHA, or Ingredients for "Toriko" I am now taking suggestions. Till next time.** _ **JANE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 13:** _"To The Wul Continent! Capture The King of Peppers!"_

Namu was sitting in shabby looking restaurant, drinking from a small sake cup, when a short old man appeared.

"So, what d'ya think?" the man asked.

"Oh, didn't see ya there Grandpa. It's good. Can't believe I forgot to make sake out of the Puffer Whale."

"Glad to hear it," Jiro replied, "but that's not what I was talking about." he said as he took a seat beside Namu.

"Huh? What'd ya mean, then?" Namu asked, confused.

"You **know** what I mean, boy." Jiro said, as he drank the Puffer Whale sake.

Namu looked down at the cup he was drinking from.

"I know."

"Well? You gonna tell me or what?" Jiro began to lose patience.

"Well, she's a really good chef. **Really** good. And she's got bright pink hair, sorta like Grandma but more reddish."

"Pink hair, huh? You must get that from me." Jiro grinned.

"She's got the bluest eyes, too. The same color as the sky. She's also a bit curvy."

"Good. That means she's got a good appetite."

"You're startin' to creep me out, Grandpa. Anyway, she's really sweet but she can be pretty tsundere at times." Namu chuckled.

"Reminds me of a woman I know." Jiro smiled even wider than before, as he poured more sake into his cup.

"Grandma?" Namu smiled.

"Yep. That reminds me, did you ask her yet? To be in a Combo?"

"Not yet. I really want to, though."

"Why don't you?" Jiro asked.

"I don't know. What if she says no?"

"Then that's something you're gonna have to deal with. You'll never know unless you ask."

"I suppose you're right." Namu frowned.

Jiro thought a moment before snapping his fingers, suddenly.

"I got an idea. I just got back from the Wul Continent to get some BB Corn, but there's another Ingredient there. They call it the 'King of Peppers'. It's said to be the spiciest pepper in the Human World, but it only grows in really hot areas, like at the base of the Wul Volcano. It's called the Inferno Pepper."

Namu's eyes became brighter as Jiro concluded describing the wondrous Ingredient.

"That sounds awesome! I'm gonna call Tsubaki right away!" Namu said, as he shot from his seat and ran outside.

Jiro sat by himself for a few moments until a familiar old lady with pink hair came from the kitchen.

"He's so much like you, Jiro-chan." Setsuno smiled.

"Not **too** much like me, I hope." Jiro said, as he drank the last of the Puffer Whale sake.

"Aw, I'm outta booze."

"You drink too much." Setsuno grinned, as she was familiar with Jiro's habit.

"Booze is life, Secchan," Jiro grinned, "speaking of…" Jiro reahed into his pocket and pulled out a red, orange and yellow pepper from his pocket, "What d'ya say we drink some Inferno Whiskey?"

 **End of Chapter.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Inferno Pepper was created by** pokemonking0924 **. He's been giving me great ideas and advice, so a lot of what you see in this arc will be his ideas, but some of my own will be in there too. Thanks for your help** pokemonking0924, **and thank you to all the people that read my stories. I've got a lot of fanfics I want to write, but I'm gonna focus on this one right now.**

 **Till next time.** _ **JANE!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 14:** _"Meeting_ Her _Parents."_

A taxi slowly pulled to a stop in front of a large field with a narrow dirt path that went farther than the eye can see.

"Thanks for the ride." Namu said, as he stepped out of the backseat.

"No problem." the driver replied, with a smile as he drove off.

Namu looked at the long path in front of him and sighed, "This must be it."

Hours later, Namu could finally make out a structure in the distance and started running towards it.

"Finally!" he said, in relief.

As he got closer, he realized how big the building truly was.

"Holy crap, that's big!" he yelled in shock.

Suddenly, a large, reptilian creature crawled out. It was a large dragon, with large fangs, dark scales and was covered in spikes. The creature snarled at Namu, leaving him paralyzed with fear. Whatever this was, it certainly wasn't from the Human World. Just as the monster was about to strike, a deep, booming voice made the beast stop.

"Hey! Knock it off!" the man yelled, "Get back in your house."

The man walked out from the shadows. He was a very tall and very, very muscular man, with tan skin covered in scars, yellow-ish, orange eyes and tall, spiky, pink hair. He wore baggy, light grey pants with a large, wine red cloth wrapped around his waist, and had a tribal-like necklace with a blue gem in the center, and matching bracelets and circlet on his forehead. Overall, he had a **very** intimidating appearance.

"Who the frick are you?" he asked Namu, who was almost too scared to answer.

"I-I'm N-Namu…a-and I-I-I'm her to s-see Tsubaki…" he stuttered.

"What's wrong with you, boy? Ain't 'cha ever seen a War Dragon before?"

"War Dragon?"

The man sighed, "A War Dragon? Capture Level 4120? Ring a bell? I'da thought Jiro's grandson woulda seen one by now."

"You know my grandpa?" Namu asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I know 'im, the ol' drunk." the man said, waving his hand, "But that's not important. What's important is what you want my little girl for."

"Oh!" Namu exclaimed, realizing who this man was, "You're Tsubaki's dad, aren't you?"

"O'course I am!" he said with pride, "The name's Tora."

"Nice to finally meet you." Namu said as he bowed in respect.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you want to see my little princess?"

Namu began shaking once again. Suddenly, there was a sweet, gentle voice that spoke.

"Tora! Stop scarin' the boy! He could be your son-in-law one day!"

The woman made her way out of the shadows as well. She was tall and had a curvy figure, more so than Tsubaki. She also had golden-yellow hair and bright, sky-blue eyes. Aside from all that and a few wrinkles, she looked almost identical to Tsubaki.

"That must be her mom." Namu thought, "Thank Acacia."

"I ain't scarin' 'im, Hana. **This** is scarin' him." Tora grinned, before charging his energy and covering himself in a purple aura. Suddenly, a large, anthropomorphic purple tiger appeared behind him. It had four, piercing red eyes with one regular row, and one above them, seven tails, it also had five large fangs, with three on it's upper jaw, and two on it's lower one, and was covered in scars.

Namu was frozen in place. He had never felt this level of terror before. Suddenly, the purple tiger disappeared, and Tora stated to laugh, until another voice came out of the shadows. This time Namu knew it was Tsubaki.

"That's not funny, Dad!" Tsubaki said, as she ran towards Namu, "You could've killed him."

"I'm just tryin' to look out for ya, princess." Tora said.

"You don't have to give every boy that comes here a heart attack! Remember when the mailman had to go to therapy for two years?!" Tsubaki pouted.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Can you find it in your heart to forgive your old man?" Tora said, as he dropped to one knee, yet still being taller than his daughter.

"Fine. Just stop scaring everyone."

Namu lightly sipped the tea Hana had made for everyone, his hands still shaking.

"So, you wanna take my daughter to the Wul Continent to do what again?" Tora asked.

"Oh, so we can try to find an Inferno Pepper."

"I see. A dangerous Ingredient, that one. How do ya plan on getting' there?"

"I thought I'd get the IGO to help us."

"You young Bishokuyas and your IGO." Tora threw his head back in annoyance, "You think Hana and I had that sorta thing when we were your age? No! We had to find Ingredients ourselves. Ain'tcha ever asked your grandpa how he used to go huntin'? I can guarantee he didn't have the IGO's help."

"Tora, honey. You're getting annoyed again." Hana said, as she calmly sipped her tea.

"Heh, sorry, babe." Tora said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Look. If you're gonna go lookin' for Ingredients with my little angel, you better make sure she's taken care of, got it?" Tora said, clenching his fists.

"Y-Yes sir." Namu began shaking harder.

"Dad, you promised not to scare him again." Tsubaki said, with a scowl.

"I ain't scarin' 'im, I'm warnin' 'im. Tell ya what, boy. I'll let ya take my daughter with ya, but that's only because I don't think you'll come back here again."

"I'll be back, you can count on it." Namu thought to himself.

Namu and Tsubaki walked down the dirt path, away from her parents' house passing their "pets'" house.

"Goodbye Sweetpea. I'll be back soon." Tsubaki waved to the imposing dragon.

"You're family seems…nice." Namusaid, not able to think of a more accurate word.

"I know my dad's a little crazy at first, but he's really a teddy bear once you get to know him."

"He loves you, that's for sure. How does he know my grandpa, anyway?"

"My parents and your grandparents used to go on 'double-dates' together."

"Meaning they'd look for Ingredients together?"

"Yeah. That's why I freaked out when you told me you're their grandson."

"I see. So, what d'ya think? About the Inferno Pepper, I mean. Think we can put it on our Full Courses?"

Tsubaki was surprised. "You know about that?"

"Yeah. If it were anyone else, I'd have to change it. But that's not important right now. Right now, we find the Inferno Pepper!" Namu said, wrapping his arm around Tsubaki's shoulders and pointing to the sky.

Meanwhile, Tora watched Namu and Tsubaki with a pair of binoculars when Hana entered the room.

"That's creepy, honey. Even for you."

 **End of Chapter.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that was longer than expected. Sorry, I just started writing about Tora and just couldn't stop. Anyway, Tora's name is the Japanese word for "** tiger **" and Hana's name means "** flower **". I'll get to the actual arc next time, I promise, and don't worry, this won't be the last time we see Tsubaki's parents. One thing I forgot to mention is Tora's design is a combination of Broly from DBZ and Natsu from Fairy tail, plus a little originality. Once again, credit for the Infeno Pepper goes to** pokemonking0924. **Thanks again, man. Until next time.** _ **JA NE!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 15:** _"A Chance Meeting! The Snack of Nobles!"_

"I'm really glad you brought me with you, Namu." Tsubaki smiled, as the two sat in a helicopter heading towards the Wul Continent.

"No problem. As soon as my grandpa told me about the Inferno Pepper, I knew I had to take you with me." Namu said, with a grin.

"We're going to land now. I'm sorry, but this as close as I can get you. Any closer and we'd all be in trouble." the pilot said, as they landed in an open field.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Namu grinned as he hopped out of the helicopter with Tsubaki following suit.

As Namu and Tsubaki walked across the open field, Namu suddenly tasted something salty.

"Hmm? That's weird."

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"I taste salt." Namu answered as he got on all fours and began sticking his tongue out like a snake.

"What are you doing, you weirdo?" Tsubaki asked in disgust.

"I have a great sense of taste. I'm tryin' to see where the salts coming from."

Suddenly, a large man accompanied by a large, white wolf came out of the woods.

"Isn't that Toriko?" Tsubaki asked, causing Namu to get up and look, as well.

"Yeah. What's with the bag?"

"Oi! Namu and Tsubaki!" Toriko called out, "Fancy meeting you here. What's up?"

"We're looking for the Inferno Pepper. Do you know it?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, not really. Is it close by?" Toriko asked.

"Yep. They grow at the base of the Wul Volcano." Tsubaki answered.

"Volcano…" Namu thought, "THAT'S IT!" he yelled, scaring Tsubaki and Toriko in the process. Terry remained unfased, "That's what I tasted. The ash salt from the Wul Volcano is edible, isn't it, Toriko?"

"Yep. I used some for this." Toriko smiled as he opened the bag, which was filled with giant kernels of popcorn, "It's BB popcorn. It was a popular snack among Gourmet nobles. Want some?"

"Sure!" Namu and Tsubaki said in unison.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said, before digging in to the BB popcorn.

As Namu and Tsubaki ate, they kept getting hungrier.

"Amazing. The more I eat, the hungrier I get!" Namu thought to himself.

After a while, Namu and Tsubaki stopped eating.

"What's wrong?" Toriko asked.

"Nothing, it's delicious. But we need to save room for the Inferno Pepper." Tsubaki explained as Namu nodded in agreement.

"Tell ya what, Toriko. Because you were so generous with the BB Corn, we'll save some peppers for you and Komatsu." Namu said.

"I'd appreciate that, thank you." Toriko said, as he and Terry walked off.

"Aw man, now I'm starving!" Namu groaned.

"Quit you're belly aching!" Tsubaki barked, "We still need the Inferno Pepper, and your whining won't make it easier. It's got a Capture Level of 30."

Bishokukai HQ. Several days ealier.

"Listen up!" Starjun yelled, "We need someone to get the Inferno Pepper, so some of you can evolve your Gourmet Cells, and enter Gourmet World."

Just then, he saw Hito lying on a couch with his eyes closed.

"You don't seem busy, Hito. Why don't you go?"

"Fine. Anything's better than hanging with you herbs."

"Don't get cocky! You're still one of the weaker chefs here."

"Yeah, whatever." Hito said, as he got up from the couch and grabbed his coat, and a large black bladed nodachi with a purple hilt, and a gold guard and pommel.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Inferno Pepper was made by** pokemonking0924.

"Toriko" is owned by Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. I own nothing, except OC's.


	16. Chapter 16

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 16:** _"A New Friend? The Spice of Battle!"_

Namu and Tsubaki walked through the jungle of the Wul Continent.

"Oh man, I can't wait to eat the Inferno Pepper!" Namu said, as he drooled.

"Me neither." Tsubaki replied.

"How much longer 'til we get there? It feels like it's been months since we started walking." Namu groaned, as Tsubaki wiped sweat from her brow, "Shouldn't be too much longer." she said, with a heavy sigh.

The heat and exercise were starting to get to them.

A while later, Namu began hearing a strange noise.

"Rawr."

"What was that?" he asked.

"I hear it too. Sounds like a tiger or something." Tsubaki replied.

"I'm gonna go look."

"I'll go with you."

Namu and Tsubaki followed the roaring until they found a small beast cub. It had stripes like a tiger, spots like a leopard, a lion's mane and the teeth of a saber tooth tiger.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't know," Namu said, before swiftly picking up the creature and hugging it, "but whatever it is, it's mine!"

"Are you insane?! You don't know what that thing is and you're just gonna keep it as a pet?! It could bite your ears off!" Tsubaki screamed, annoyed at Namu's tomfoolery.

"But it's so cute." Namu said, rubbing his cheeks against the small feline's face.

"Fine." Tsubaki said, folding her arms, "But don't come cryin' to me when it tries to eat you. What are you gonna call it anyway?"

Namu thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "Got it! Jujube (pronounced "joo-joo-bee")!"

A few hours later, Namu, Tsubaki and Jujube finally made it to the Wul Volcano, only to find a tall, muscular, green-haired man with a large nodachi-style kitchen knife waiting for them.

"Namu." the mansaid, in an aggravated tone.

 **End of Chapter.**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ **:** I am SO sorry for the long break! What happened was, I was reading the manga, but I was at the "Ehou Maki" arc, but this takes place during the "BB Corn" arc, plus the "Ehou Maki" arc wasn't very interesting so I lost interest in "Toriko" and then I stopped writing, but I wanted to get back at it sooner, but I got into a new routine that didn't allow me enough time to write plus I'm a huge procrastinator, but I've been watching people review the newer chapters of the manga and that re-interested me in "Toriko" so I'm gonna re-read the manga , but read it from the "BB Corn" arc so I won't be behind.

You can expect semi-regular updates for a while :D I'm also gonna write a "Boku no Hero Academia" story when the anime starts (I recommend the manga, immensely) so if you have suggestions for that or for "Namu's Buffet" please PM me or leave it in the review section. Again, sorry for the long wait.

"Toriko" is owned by Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. I own my OC's. The "Inferno Pepper" was suggested to me by "pokemonking0924".

Until next time. _**JA NE!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 17:** _"An Old Enemy Returns! Get the Inferno Pepper at All Costs!"_

"Namu." Hito said, the absolute rage in his voice as evident as the Wul Volcano is hot.

"Do I know you?" Namu asked, as he took off his jacket and shirt to avoid the heat.

"I don't expect you to recognize me. After all, the last time we met you made me explode."

Namu and Tsubaki had confused looks on their faces until Tsubaki remembered when they tried to get the Jewel Meat.

"I remember now! You're that creep that used the gold GT Robo!" Tsubaki barked at the tall, green-haired man.

"Ah, you're pretty smart for a girl." Hito said, with a grin causing Tsubaki to grit her teeth.

"Oh yeah," Namu spoke up, "I remember you now. Why are you here now?"

"To get some of these, of course." Hito said, as he pulled some large, red, orange and yellow bell pepper shaped vegetables from his coat pocket.

"The Inferno Pepper!" Tsubaki and Namu shouted in unison.

Hito spoke again. "That's not the only reason, though. I'm also here…TO KILL YOU!" Suddenly, Hito lunged towards Namu with his nodachi sized kitchen knife in his right hand.

Namu narrowly dodged the black blade and countered with an uppercut after coating his arms in bio-steel, only to have Hito block it with his bare hand.

"Nice try." Hito said, smugly as he shoved his knife forward.

Namu quickly covered his whole body in bio-steel to protect himself.

"I'll help you!" Tsubaki said as she put Jujube on the ground and began pulling her kitchen knife out of it's sheath.

"Don't!" Namu yelled.

Just then, he felt an intense pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Hito's knife stuck in his stomach, covered in blood.

"That's what you get for caring about other people." Hito said, with a sadistic smile as he pulled the blade out of Namu's stomach.

Hito moved his head from right to left, making a cracking sound similar to cracking knuckles. He then turned to Tsubaki.

"You'd be wise not to interfere with the Bishokukai again." he said, as he walked past her.

"Impossible," Tsubaki thought, as she picked up Jujube from the ground, "he's much more powerful without a GT Robo."

Jujube growled at Hito as he left.

"Huh?" he turned around, "Well, well, well. What a cute little kitty. Not as cute as **my** pet, though."

With a whistle, Hito summoned a large Hercules Dragon to his side.

"With that, I'll take my leave." he said with a grin as he climbed onto his beast which flew off as Tsubaki looked on.

"Oh!" Tsubaki said, suddenly, "Namu!"

She jumped towards a still unconscious Namu.

"Hold on!" she said, in a panic, looking for something edible. Just then, Jujube started growling and jumped out of Tsubaki's arms and jumped towards a colorful object.

"Huh? What is it boy?" Tsubaki suddenly realized it was an Inferno Pepper.

"What? How did…? Oh, it must of fallen out of Hito's pocket during the fight."

With a pepper now in hand, she jumped towards Namu.

"Here, eat this." she said, as she put the pepper in his mouth and moved his jaw so he could chew.

Suddenly, a huge gout of flames shot out of Namu's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! HOOOOOOOOOTTT!" Namu screamed, as he shot up from the ground, "Huh? Where are we?"

"We're at the Wul Volcano." Tsubaki said, a touch of concern in her voice.

"Oh, right. The Inferno Pepper." Namu looked down at the spot where Hito had stabbed him and noticed there was no wound.

"Hmm. Guess the heat of this place cauterized the wound." he thought out loud.

"Namu." Tsubaki's eyes welled up with tears as she jumped towards Namu and hugged him tightly.

"What's with the waterworks, Tsubaki? I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"I thought you were a goner." Tsubaki said, weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It'll take more than that to kill me. I've got Knocking Master Jirou's blood in my veins, don't I?" Namu grinned, "Now come on, we've got some peppers to find!"

 **End of Chapter.**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Hope you guys like the chapter. I'm thinking of making the chapters longer, what d'ya think?

"Toriko" is owned by Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. I only own OC's.

The "Inferno Pepper" was suggested by pokemonking0924.

 _ **JA NE!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Toriko: Namu's Buffet.**

 **Chapter 18:** _"The Spice of Life! Taste the King of Peppers!"_

Namu stumbled as he climbed over the rocks of the Wul Volcano.

"Are you okay?!" Tsubaki asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Namu replied.

"Hito really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"I'll say. He's definitely Gourmet World level. If you didn't give me that Inferno Pepper that fell out of his pocket, I'd be dead as a doornail."

"Did your Gourmet Cells evolve when you ate it?"

"Don't think so. But it's delicious if you can withstand the spiciness though." Namu grinned.

As the duo and their Leo Tiger companion traversed the area, the heat began to Tsubaki.

"How come you're not sweating as much as I am?!" Tsubaki yelled at Namu, leaving him confused.

"It's probably because I took my shirt and jacket off when I fought Hito."

"Mmm." Tsubaki groaned before sitting on a rock and using her kitchen knife to cut most of the legs of her jeans off, turning them into a pair of short-shorts, causing Namu to blush profusely.

"That's a little better." she said, as she started walking again.

After a long trek along the mountainside, Namu, Tsubaki and Jujube finally saw them. A small bunch of Inferno Peppers.

"There they are!" Namu said excitedly.

" _How are we going to do this?_ " Tsubaki thought to herself, " _We can't just yank them out of the ground. It's said only master chefs can make this safe for normal consumption. Namu didn't get hurt from eating the pepper due to his Gourmet Cells. We're gonna need to cool them down first._ "

Tsubaki turned towards the peppers after pacing in circles while in deep thought, only to see Namu about to shove a handful of peppers into his mouth as Jujube growled.

 **SMACK!**

Tsubaki slapped Namu in the face as hard as she could.

"Are you insane?! You could die if you eat them like that!"

Namu rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry."

"Whatever. Just don't do it again. We're going to need to cool them down before eating them. But there's no way to cool anything off in this heat."

"What if the cooling agent's already here?" Namu asked.

"What're you talking about?" Tsubaki asked in annoyed confusion.

"Like, what if there's something near the volcano that can cool the peppers down?"

Tsubaki stroked her chin in thought as she walked towards the peppers. She looked at the peppers for a few moments before sitting beside them in a meditative pose.

"What're you doing?" Namu asked as he picked Jujube off the ground.

"I'm trying to hear them." she replied.

"Hear who?"

"The Inferno Pepper's voice. All Ingredients have voices and only the most dedicated and skilled chefs can hear them."

Tsubaki meditated for what felt like hours as Namu and Jujube watched. Suddenly, she heard a voice, "The lava." it had said. At first, Tsubaki was confused, but then it hit her.

"That's it!" she shouted in excitement, causing Namu to jump up in surprise.

"Namu, how much heat can your bio-steel take?"

"Um. I think more than the melting point of regular steel."

"That's around 2700 degrees, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"The temperature of the lava is only 1400."

"Where are you going with this, Tsubaki?"

"If you cover yourself in bio-steel, you can bring the lava to poor on the peppers."

"Wouldn't that make them hotter?"

"That's what the peppers told me Namu. Just trust me."

"Well, I have been working on a new move…"

"Really?"

Namu extended his arm all the way and cupped his hand, then covered his arm in steel, turning his arm into a soup ladel.

"Think this'll work?" Namu grinned.

"That should be perfect."

With that, Namu began walking towards the lava at the bottom of the hill.

A few minutes later, Tsubaki saw Namu running up the hill.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" he yelled, as steam rose from his soup ladel-shaped hands.

Namu ran to the Inferno Peppers with Tsubaki running after him.

"I know your in pain, but pour slowly Namu."

"Just cause the melting point of steel is higher than the lava doesn't mean it doesn't burn." Namu said, slightly aggravated as he slowly poured the lava onto the peppers.

Suddenly, the Inferno Peppers began glowing in a fiery aura. Namu and Tsubaki both put their hands on the pepper, only to notice it didn't burn them.

"I think it worked." Tsubaki said, with a smile.

"Only one way to find out." Namu said, as he plucked one of the peppers.

Namu and Tsubaki closed their eyes and clapped their hands together.

"We give thanks to the world for it's bounty. Itadakimasu."

Namu and Tsubaki bit into the Inferno Pepper and what filled their taste buds was pure delight. The warmth of the pepper spread throughout their whole bodies. The spiciness was greater than a thousand jalapeños but it didn't burn their tongues.

Suddenly, Tsubaki's muscles grew exponentially, causing her shirt to rip at the bottom, exposing her midriff.

Embaressed, she covered the offending area with her arms.

"Don't look!" she yelled, as she kicked Namu in the face, leaving him unconscious.

A few minutes later, Namu awoke.

"Sorry Namu. I got embarrassed. So, do you think the Inferno Pepper is "Full Course" worthy?"

"What's a "namu?" he asked in a dazed sort of voice.

"Oh no! I kicked him to hard!" Tsubaki cried.

 **End of Chapter.**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ **:** Hope you guys like this one. I know some of the science may be lacking, but it's not like I'm a physicist or anything.

A big thank you to pokemonking0924 for letting me use the Inferno Pepper.

 _ **JA NE!**_


End file.
